


Befere You Go

by Lua_5087



Series: Fukagu uchiha/minato namikaze [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Death, Drama & Romance, Gay Sex, Mokuton, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Pain, Sad
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_5087/pseuds/Lua_5087
Summary: Enternidade : duração que não tem começo nem fim, que prescinde de qualquer determinação cronológica•••Foi o que você foi pra mim o meu amor imortal que duraria pra sempre mesmo sabendo que isso era uma mentira
Relationships: Namikaze Minato/Uchiha Fugaku, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Fukagu uchiha/minato namikaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029474
Kudos: 7





	Befere You Go

"..Minato Namikaze Yodaime hokage o flash amarelo de konhoa está morto..."

Uchiha Fukagu sentiu seu mundo para seu corpo congela tudo quebra como vidro..e sussurra em descrença com a cena a sua frente 

\- não....- 

Parece que ele está sobre o fogo inimigo denovo da guerra mais dessa vez o inimigo vem de forma diferente com sorriso batetas olhos azuis brilhantes..

•••

Eu caí no esquecimento como todo mundo

Eu te odeio, eu te odeio, eu te odeio

Mas eu estava apenas me enganando

Cada momento nosso, começo a substituir

•••

Como ele quiz odiar por o trai por casar com a uzumaki por ter um filho com ela ,ele tentou tanto tanto sente um sorriso armago subir ao seus lábios do que adiantou ? Hum ? Todas as tentativas todas as lágrimas todas as bebidas que bebeu na esperança tola porque ele nunca conseguiria odiar o loiro nunca não nessa vida ou na próxima minato foi tudo foi seu amor imortal o seu fim o seu começo o chefe do clã uchiha sai correndo igonrado todos e seus machucados até o campo de treinamento deles ...e quase pode vê os dois correndo os sorrisos.. quase 

•••

Porque agora que eles se foram

Tudo o que ouço são as palavras que eu precisava dizer

••

Mais a verdade que o amor da sua vida se foi como se nunca tivesse existindo e todas as palavras não ditas ao vento ele olha pra o céu que começar a nevam e solta uma risada chorassa e a voz do seu amante loiro vem a sua mente e sua promessa depois de uma noite de amor " sempre que nevam serei eu com você ao seu lado .." ele lembra de zomba do loiro por ser estúpido mais o que ele mais quer e acredita nessa promessa agora então ele chora sentido uma dor que nunca imaginou no seu peito que não vai embora ele não quer ela o lembra de tudo que ele perdeu de tudo que ele nunca mais vai ter ..

•••

Quando você se machuca sob a superfície

Como água gelada turbulenta

Bem, o tempo pode curar, mas isso ele não vai

•••

Porque o uchiha sabe que ele nunca vai se cura nunca mais porque qualquer ferida ou dor não se compara isso e fala o nome dele 

\- minato.....- 

O nome dele se vai da sua boca pra o nada pra o vazio porque a história deles tem que ser assim ?! Porque ?! Ele sente madeira sair sem sua permissão e por mais que ele possa controla o que ele não pode porque o seu mokuton reflite suas emoções ele não quer ..ele pode até ouvi sua kaa-sama o repreendo pensa madara uchiha..sua mãe outro uchiha sem sorte no amor será o destino deles os uchihas sempre sofre? Sempre perde ? Nunca ganha? Nunca feliz ? Hashirama senju o seu " tou-san' destruí sua kaa-sama ao escolher mito uzumaki como Tobirama senju destruí o coração de Izuna-ojisan ao renegar o seu amor ao ponto do uchiha morre não antes de kagami vir ao mundo..Agora minato namikaze destruí o seu coração ao escolher kushina uzumaki solta uma risada cheia de dor mais ainda assim ele continua amar o loiro desesperadamente porque? Afinal a maldição uchiha e amar e pra sempre ele vai ama o Namikaze mesmo que o loiro esteja morto porque quando um uchiha ama e pra sempre..

•••

Então, antes que você vá

Havia algo que eu poderia ter dito

Para fazer seu coração bater melhor?

Se eu pelo menos eu soubesse que você tinha uma tempestade para enfrentar

Então, antes que você vá

Havia algo que eu poderia ter dito

Para fazer tudo parar de doer?

Me mata saber como sua mente pode fazer você se sentir tão insuficiente

Então, antes que você vá

•••

E uma merda amar assim tão intensamente tão vívido o amor uchiha e como fogo ou trovão ninguém consegue chegar perto o suficiente.. mais minato chegou pensa com seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas mais ele se foi fecha os olhos e ver o corpo do loiro caindo no chão com um buraco em seu coração e sangueeee muito sangue..ele não pode fazer nada além de ver o amor da sua vida morto..ao lado da uzumaki até no fim ela venceu e dar um sorriso armago de lado sentido seus olhos queimar doendo mais igonra porque o mais importante ele perdeu porque o Yodaime se foi levado a metade da sua alma..e ver suas lágrimas caindo e solta uma risada vendo que suas lágrimas são sangue..e fala se levantado só pra cair sentido tonto 

\- Porra namikaze você realmente me fez chora lágrimas de sangue ei ?!- 

E igonra a dor na sua cabeça que parece que vai se partir ao meio e deita no chão e sente alguem gritando seu nome igonra sentido sua visão ficando escura e sussurra sentido fraco..

\- minato...- 

E se deixa cair nos braços de morfeu sentido vácio delirando com olhos azuis igual o céu e um sorriso suave 

•••

Eu apenas queria que você fosse a única

Eu estava contando com isso


End file.
